ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is a talking cricket, although when the first Dark Curse is unleashed, he becomes a psychiatrist named Doctor Archie Hopper. Biography Background Jiminy acts as a conscience for Geppetto, in the form of a talking cricket. He was originally human, although the Blue Fairy turned him into his cricket form. He is also apparently immortal. Jiminy tries to steer Snow White and David Nolan off the path of war when they are presented with Regina's threat. Season 1 In Storybrooke, he is the town psychiatrist, Dr. Hopper, who is easily intimidated and manipulated by Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke. Regina has her adopted son Henry having sessions with Hopper because she feels that he is distant. When Henry discovers that everyone in Storybrooke are storybook characters, Regina tries to get Hopper to stop Henry believing it, but when that has a negative effect on Henry, Dr. Hopper stands up to Regina and says that he will continue working with Henry, but in his own way, otherwise if Regina goes to court, Hopper can say whether or not Regina is a sufficient mother. Season 2 When the first Dark Curse breaks, he regains his memories of the Enchanted Forest. After Regina gets her dark magic back, he is one of the many Storybrooke citizens who try and escape over the town line, even though they will lose their memories. When Regina's mother Cora arrives in Storybrooke, she frames Regina by making it look like she killed Hopper. It is revealed that not even Cora killed Hopper, she only killed somebody else before disguising their corpse to look like Dr. Hopper. In actuality, Cora held Hopper as a prisoner so that Captain Hook could question him about Rumplestiltskin's weaknesses. However, when Hook becomes threatening, Hopper reluctantly tells him about Belle, Rumplestiltskin's girlfriend. Belle eventually finds Hopper and sets him free. He escapes, and tells Emma and her parents that Regina was not responsible, it was Cora. Emma and the others are shocked to see him alive, but thanks to him, they now know that Cora is in town. Season 3 When the second Dark Curse sends everyone in Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest, Jiminy is returned to his cricket form. However, the third Dark Curse sends everyone back to Storybrooke again, therefore giving him back his human form. The inhabitants of Storybrooke begin accusing Regina of casting the curse, including him, until it is revealed that the Wicked Witch of the West is responsible for it. Family *'Martin and Myrna' (parents) Status: Alive Trivia *He is based on the talking cricket from the story 'Pinocchio'. *In both forms, he carries an umbrella, which he considers to be his good luck charm. *His surname, Hopper, is a reference to "hoppers", a term for crickets. *He owns a Dalmatian named Pongo. Appearances *'S1, E1:' "Once Upon a Time..." *'S1, E2:' "The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E5:' "That Still Small Voice" *'S1, E8:' "Desperate Souls" *'S1, E16:' "Heart of Darkness" *'S1, E19:' "The Return" *'S1, E20:' "The Stranger" (flashback) *'S1, E21:' "An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" ---- *'S2, E1:' "Broken" *'S2, E2:' "We Are Both" *'S2, E5:' "The Doctor" *'S2, E10:' "The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11:' "The Outsider" *'S2, E17:' "Welcome to Storybrooke" (flashback) *'S2, E22:' "And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E7:' "Dark Hollow" *'S3, E9:' "Save Henry" (flashback) *'S3, E11:' "Going Home" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" (flashback) Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters